


Ode To Sleep

by blurryfaceurie



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Much Joshler, Multi, brallon, dont get triggered, pls ship brallon, sorry u ryden fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceurie/pseuds/blurryfaceurie
Summary: :) chapter 1





	

**Author's Note:**

> First story I suck lol bye

First Day

6:30 AM

Josh presses the snooze button on his alarm clock. After a while, he can't get back to sleep so he gets up. It was his first day of senior year so he was excited. He was excited to see his two best friends Tyler and Brendon today. Although they just hung out yesterday, they never get tired of each other's company. Josh rummages through his dresser and puts on a shirt and puts on his favorite pair of skinny jeans. He brushes his teeth and hurries down the stairs. Josh was also excited for band. He was the best trumpet player in the entire school. His band teacher loves him. He also loves to play the drums. Sometimes Josh and Tyler get together and play music. Coming up with random lyrics, sometimes funny lyrics sometimes meaningful lyrics, it depends what mood they were in. He put on his jacket and shoes, kissed his mom goodbye and headed off to school.

7:15 AM 

While Josh was walking to school, he got a text from his groupchat.

beebo: first day :(

tyjo: meh

spookyjim: last year :)

spooyjim: im so excited for band you don't even know

tyjo: we know

beebo: we know

7:30 AM

The bell rung and with that, Josh walked to his locker, took some books and went to his first class. He zoned out through the his first class, the teacher just explaining that it was their last year of high school and that they needed to start sending college applications..... Josh yawned. After class he walked back to his locker and saw Tyler standing by his locker. "Hey jish" Tyler said. "Hey Ty." Josh replied. "Let me see your schedule to see if we have any classes together" Tyler exclaimed. Josh handed Tyler his schedule and their fingers slightly touched. Josh pulled his hand back awkwardly and started rummaging through it.  _"Josh you are such an idiot" he told himself._ Tyler had already come out as gay, and of course Josh and Brendon were by his side the whole time. Josh didn't really know what his sexuality was, but he thinks he's bisexual. 

10:30

Josh walked from his history class with Brendon to Lunch. While they were walking through the hallway, he made eye contact with his ex, Debby (I have nothing against her lol luv u Debby- author) he immediately ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall. "Josh" Brendon said softly. "Yes...?" Josh sniffed. "I know this is hard for you but you are going to have to get over her" Brendon said. Josh knew this was going to to happen but he was just saying it wasn't going to happen just to make himself feel better. 

_Flashback_

_I felt pain on my face. Debby had just slapped me. We were fighting. Again. Debby hasn't ever gotten this mad to lay a hand on me. She instantly regretted and tried to touch my face softly. She had no chance to do that because I ran out of her house. I ran through the rain back to my house and I collapsed on my bed. I was heartbroken..._

_to be continued_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol get rekt cliff hanger


End file.
